


Gimme Some Lovin'

by gingerink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Businessman!Sergio, Busker!Hulk, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio is a businessman. Hulk is the busker on the corner trying to seduce him with the power of song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Some Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! :)

Sergio Perez takes the same tube train to work every morning, on the Piccadilly Line. He grabs a Metro from the pile, he touches his Oyster card to the reader and he bangs his briefcase as he walks down the escalator to get onto the platform. He always gets off in Holborn and walks to Covent Garden to avoid the crowds. He always picks up a small cup of coffee (black, no sugar) from the little kiosk on the way out of the train station. He always sips from the cup a few times before he throws it in the bin under his desk.  
  
It’s the same routine every day. Sergio settles down in his chair and shucks off his suit jacket. He sighs and turns on his computer. He does his day’s work, he idly chats at the water cooler, he signs all the paperwork at the bottom that his secretary gives him. He turns off his computer, he turns off all the lights. He leaves his office, he gets on the same train home, surrounded by fellow commuters. He gets home, fixes himself a quick dinner and he reads, his feet tucked up underneath him on the couch.

 

* * *

 

Today is like any other day. Sergio grabs a Metro from the pile, he touches his Oyster card to the reader, he bangs his briefcase on the escalator. He gets off in Holborn, he picks up the same cup of coffee and begins his way to work. However, just outside the entrance to the tube station, music suddenly fills his ears. He raises an eyebrow and glances down at his watch. It’s six o’clock in the morning. He moves around the corner and comes face to face with the source of the noise. The man is playing his acoustic guitar.  
  
He opens his mouth and begins to sing, “Just a small town girl living in a lonely world…”  
  
His voice isn’t the best, but it’s sweet and it fits the song.  
  
Sergio watches the man for a moment, taking in his appearance. He’s wearing a dog-eared black beanie, hiding his hair from view, an old emerald green jumper pulled over his large shoulders and skinny bright yellow jeans. He’s also wearing the brightest white pair of Nikes that Sergio has ever seen. He watches for a minute longer. The man notices him standing there and winks as he continues singing, his long fingers strumming the guitar. Sergio feels the blush on his cheeks. He reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out a few coins. He throws them into the man’s guitar case and walks away, taking another sip of his coffee. He finds himself thinking about the man’s bright white trainers halfway through his meeting.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sergio does exactly the same things he usually does. He’s just buying his coffee when he hears music outside. He walks out of the tube station, feeling the cold air, like knives against his cheeks. The same man is playing his acoustic guitar. Today, it’s a song that Sergio isn’t very familiar with.  
  
"Seems that everyone’s got a prize…I wonder how they sleep at night"  
  
His voice is a little rougher on this song. He half strums his guitar, letting his voice carry down the street. Sergio watches the man carefully, he’s wearing the same beanie, the same trainers but his jumper is blue today, he’s wearing patterned jeans. He notices the curve of a black tattoo around the man’s wrist as he watches. He fiddles in his pocket for some change and tosses it into the guitar case once more.  
  
He walks off, sipping his coffee once more, the man’s voice still in his ears as he disappears around the corner.

 

* * *

 

The morning after that, the man is still in the same place. Today, he’s playing another unfamiliar song, something about Bad Blood. He winks at Sergio as he places the coins on the guitar case.

 On Thursday, he plays one of Sergio’s favourite songs. Can’t Buy Me Love, the Beatles. He doesn’t sing it as sweetly as Paul McCartney but it still puts a smile on Sergio’s face.

 It’s Friday morning. Sergio picks up a tea, just to switch things up. The familiar strum of the guitar fills his ears as he walks out into the cold morning air. He pushes his scarf further around his neck. The man is standing in the same place and he’s just finishing off a song that Sergio can’t place. His blue eyes fall on Sergio, a smirk seem to flicker across his face as he immediately sweeps into another song. He’s wearing the same beanie, a pair of yellow Doc Martins on his feet, baggy jeans.  
  
“I’ve been really trying, baby, trying to hold back these feelings for so long…” He begins singing.  
  
Sergio feels his cheeks heat up, he knows this song, he’s sung it in the shower a couple of times.  
  
“And if you feel like I feel, baby, then come on, come on.”  
  
Sergio takes a sip from his coffee cup. His scarf suddenly feels like it’s constricting him. He notices that the man’s t-shirt says _Baby, my face is up here._  
  
“Oooooh, lets get it on, baby, lets get it on.” He’s staring at Sergio as he sings, a smirk curving over his lips. Sergio knows his cheeks are bright red. This guy is singing the song to him.  
  
He scrambles to grab some money out of his pocket, his fingers scraping around anything. He tosses the money into the guitar case, realising it’s a five pound note.  
  
He’s walking away when the man stops. “Thank you, have a nice day!”  
  
Sergio smiles as he walks away.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, Sergio oversleeps. He rushes out of the apartment, tie half undone, he’s still got toothpaste in the corner of his mouth, stubble on his face. He ends up on the tube, fifteen minutes later than usual. It’s getting lighter, the sky is beginning to turn slightly pink in the sunrise. Sergio curses under his breath, forgoing the cup of coffee. He hears the familiar sound as he passes out of the exit. The man is there once more, but he isn’t wearing his beanie today. His hair is blonde and wavy, pushed back from his face just right. He looks good, well, apart from the galaxy printed t-shirt, bright yellow jeans and green tiger printed trainers. The man smiles at him, finishing his song, another that Sergio cannot place about a Lego House or something.  
  
“Did you have a nice weekend?”  
  
Sergio blinks and looks behind him, there’s nobody behind him. The man’s smile curves up onto his lips.  
  
“Yeah…I did.” Sergio says carefully. “Did you?”  
  
“It was okay, went to a few house parties. Mostly boring other than that, I’m still hungover.”  
  
“Then you should be in bed, not out here.”  
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault my biggest fan starts works at the arsecrack of dawn.” Sergio can’t keep his eyes off the man’s smile.  
  
“I-“ The words die on Sergio’s lips.  
  
“What’s your name anyway?” The man cuts in.  
  
Sergio contemplates if this man is a serial killer. He decides that a man who goes around thinking that neon yellow and green are a good combination is not capable of murdering him. “Sergio, and you?”  
  
“Hulk.”  
  
“What kind of name is that?”  
  
“It’s from college. It’s actually a reference to the size of my-“  
  
“Okay, I gotta go.” Sergio says, pressing the money into the man – Hulk’s – hand.  
  
His fingers are warm, he notes as he moves away. “Don’t you want me, baby…”

 

* * *

 

Tuesday morning, Sergio forgets his briefcase. The man – Hulk – is still in the same place. He notices Sergio and the smile dances across his face. He’s wearing a t-shirt that says _Save a Lollipop, Eat a Dick_ and his bright yellow Docs. He starts strumming out a new song.  
  
“Met this boy late last week….he said don’t worry if I disappear…” Sergio’s eyes widen.  
  
He begins to walk away. He doesn’t realise the money is still in his hand until he’s turning around the corner. He keeps it back in his pocket.  
  
“Don’t fuck with my love, that heart is so cold, all over my home…” Hulk continues singing. Sergio almost spills his coffee down his front.

 Wednesday morning, Sergio wonders if he should continue through to Covent Garden. However, his feet betray him and he steps off the platform. He hesitates when he’s buying his coffee, the change in his pocket feels like lead. He can hear the familiar strums of a guitar, something about a soldier boy. It fades out when he exits the underground. Hulk is looking at him, the smile has gone from his face. Sergio finds himself missing it.  
  
“I’m sorry for yesterday.” Sergio finds himself saying.  
  
“Why are you sorry?” Hulk says, his blue eyes glance at Sergio.  
  
“Because I forgot to pay you yesterday.” Sergio says, holding out the money.  
  
“I know, I was deeply hurt. I had to go without my vanilla chai latte from Starbucks.” Hulk replies.  
  
Sergio finds himself laughing.  
  
“How can I repay you?”  
  
“You could go on a date with me.” Hulk’s eyes never leave his.  
  
Sergio feels the blush dance across his cheeks.  
  
“I-“  
  
“Give me a week to seduce you.” Hulk says, he winks as he accepts the money. His thumb dances over Sergio’s. Sergio steps back and walks away.  
  
“I’ll miss you honey!” Hulk shouts before he launches into a song. “Hopped up out the bed, turn my swag on…”  
  
Sergio rubs his fingers over where Hulk’s fingers had just been, blush still dancing across his cheeks.

 Thursday morning. Sergio doesn’t stop.  
  
“Hey, what’s the matter with you? You’re mine and you’re fine…”  
  
Sergio almost trips on the pavement.  
  
“Come and get your love, come and get your love.”

 Friday, Hulk sings You’re Beautiful. It’s a sweet rendition. Sergio grits his teeth when he sees some of the businesswomen stopping to place a few coins in Hulk’s guitar case.  
  
“You’re beautiful, it’s true.” Sergio feels blue eyes on his own.  
  
He thinks about Hulk after he gets home from work. He burns the chips.

 

* * *

 

It’s Monday again. It’s raining. Sergio struggles to get his umbrella up. He spots Hulk still playing his guitar under one of the shelter parts. His hair is slightly wet, sticking to his forehead. He’s wearing a t-shirt today that says _Don’t Go Bacon my Heart._  
  
“Now that’s is raining more than ever, know that we’ll stick have each other, I wish I could stand under your umbrella, ella, ella, ella, hey, hey, hey.”  
  
Sergio’s eyes widen. He drops a few coins into the guitar case. Hulk winks at him.  
  
“Made up your mind yet?”  
  
Sergio shakes his head and walks away. His handle tightens on his umbrella.

 Tuesday arrives. Hulk is wearing a t-shirt today that reads, _I have a PHD (Pretty Huge Dick)._  
He begins playing Cherry Pie the second Sergio walks out, almost like he was waiting for him.  
  
“He’s my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good, makes a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie.”  
  
Sergio feels his cheeks redden. He glances at Hulk, there’s a smile on his face.

 On Wednesday, Sergio goes through his usual routine. He picks up the Metro, he touches his Oyster card to the reader, he bangs his briefcase. He gets his usual order of coffee and sips from it as he leaves the station. However, he frowns. There’s no music drifting into the doorway of the station. He walks out, frown still painted across his face. Hulk is there but he’s fiddling with his guitar, picking at some of the stickers attached to it.  
  
“No song today?” He asks.  
  
Hulk’s head lifts up immediately. His smile drops. “I guess it didn’t work, so I guess I’m stopping-“  
  
Sergio feels his heart surge at Hulk’s words.  
  
“Play me a song.”  
  
Hulk raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Play me a song, any song.” Sergio repeats himself, holding onto his coffee cup.  
  
Hulk glances at him quizzically before he places the guitar gently over his shoulder. He strums the strings once, thinking about what to play, before he launches into a song.  
  
“Well, my temperature’s rising and my feet are on the floor, twenty people knocking because they want some more, let me in baby, I don’t know what you got, but you better take it easy, this place is hot.” He begins.  
  
Sergio glances at him carefully, watching his pale fingers strum the strings gently with his pick.   
  
“I’m so glad we made it, I’m so glad we made it, you’ve gotta give me some lovin’-“  
  
Hulk doesn’t get to finish as Sergio surges forward and presses his lips against the blondes. He has to stand on his tiptoes to make sure his lips graze against Hulk’s. The blonde pauses for a moment before he melts into Checo’s embrace, the guitar still hanging between them. Checo pulls away, smiling at the blonde.  
  
“So does this mean?”  
  
“Yes, now serenade me one last time before work.”  
  
Hulk grins and begins to play once more.


End file.
